False Peach
False Peach, or Peach's Shadow by the fans, is a copy of Princess Peach, created by Shadow Bugs. She runs as a Commander of the Subspace Army, along with False Zelda, Ganondorf, Bowser, and the controlled Master Hand, under Tabuu's Order. Biography During the Battle of The Midair Stadium, Princess Zelda was rendered weak after she was freed from the clutches of the Petey Piranha. Having Kirby saved Princess Peach, Zelda was defenseless, so Wario took a shot at her with the Dark Cannon, turning her into a trophy. Having time past, Kirby and Peach were left alone in a grassy area, but Kirby ran away, thinking he saw or heard something, Peach then tried to stop him, but then a loud noise struck behind her. Peach was very surprised as she saw Bowser charging up a Dark Cannon towards her, Peach gasped and hesitated for too long that she was turned into a Trophy. Moments later, False Bowser was seen alongside the real Bowser. False Bowser then deteriorated into Shadow Bugs. While deteriorating, the Shadow Bugs engulfed Peach, creating False Peach. Soon after that, False Peach was seen up at a high peak of a mountain, attempting to permanently Freeze Mario and Pit with the Dark Cannon. She was caught doing this by Link and Yoshi, and was then defeated, but not for long. Bowser had soon returned and had captured Peach and brought her to the Halberd. There, Peach and Zelda were seen caged and hanging on the ceiling. Shadow Bugs, again were attempting to recreate False Peach, and also created False Zelda. They see 3 beings, and look at them with incite hatrid. These beings were Meta Knight, Lucario and Solid Snake. All 3 were forced to battle against the False Princesses, and then defeating them soon after. Upon their defeat, the False Princesses were shrouded in dust, only to see the real Peach and Zelda. After that, False Peach's "Essence" (her remains in Tabuu's Great Maze) is then seen the Great Maze. After she is defeated, she is not heard of again in the main storyline. Appearance and Style False Peach shows a strong resemblance to the real Princess Peach. The only differences in her appearance is that her eyes glow a bright yellow, her body is shrouded by a purple aura, and she is rendered to be darker. Her fighting style remains the same as the original, she can still use her umbrella, heart power, levitation and other powers. False Peach has added some other attributes though, as she is capable to transform into Shadow Bugs. She can also carry large and heavy things that the real Peach could not normal carry, such as the Dark Cannon. Gallery SSBB Cutscene False Peach.png|False Peach re-appears in the Halberd. SSBB Glare False Peach.png|False Peach glares angrily with hatred at Yoshi. SSBB Double False Peach.png|False Peach and False Zelda challenging Meta Knight, Lucario and Solid Snake on the Halberd. SSBB Umbrella False Peach.png|False Peach returns to the real Peach. False Peach's Essence.jpg|False Peach's Essence confronting the real Princess Peach. Trivia *False Peach is not encountered in Boss Battles, even though she is a boss. This boss can strangely be playable by replacing one of Peach's .pcs files with the fake one that comes from the "FitPeachFake.pcs" and .pac file assets. The boss character's archive file must be named to a number of Peach's re-color assets as a replacement to be playable. To make this variant playable in all Subspace levels, replace the file "FitPeach00.pac" and .pcs files. Navigation Category:Female Category:Twin/Clone Category:Supervillains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Genocidal Category:Monarchs Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Crossover Villains Category:Brutes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mute Category:Mario Villains